A New Day Has Come
by Angel-blader
Summary: Sad sad fic, for those who teary easily, don't read, for strong ppl only!
1. Default Chapter

A New Day Has Come  
  
AB: I can't believe I'm writing this!!!! K, like most of my stories, the coupling is Me/Ray, k? This is one super sad story! Came up with this story while lying on the couch, it has Celin Dion's A New Day Has Come.  
  
YAB: We don't own the song, or beyblade.  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#  
  
"Where did Holly go?" asked Tyson  
  
"Obviously you weren't listening last night when she said she had a doctor's appointment today, there for, she's missing the semi-finals." Sighed Kenny, at Tyson's immaturity.  
  
"She needs it, she hasn't been herself lately. Remember yesterday? When Kai called her weak, she didn't even get to steps, and was out of breath!" recalled Max.  
  
"Why did she ask Kai to go with her and not Ray?" Tyson's question was answered by silence.  
  
"I'm sure it's nothing guys, she most likely asked Kai, so I won't miss the match."  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
"So what's wrong with her?" asked Kai  
  
"Well, see this whitish section on the lung? Well it's a tumor, a cancer tumor." Replied the doctor.  
  
"Is it fatal?"  
  
"Yes, the cancer has already spread to her blood stream."  
  
"How long?"  
  
"She decided not to take the treatment, so, I give, 7 weeks, 10 if she's lucky. She can go home tomorrow."  
  
"Thanks" Kai walked down the hall toward her room. She was hooked up to a bunch of machines, and tubes. Her face was pale, white as snow, her eyes were closed, but fluttered open when she heard noise in the room.  
  
"Hi, how are you feeling?"  
  
"....Funny, I always wondered what it would be like."  
  
"Like to what?"  
  
"Be so sick, that I was going to die. I was always scared of cancer. My grandpa had it. I'm not scared though. Kai? Please don't tell Ray, you can tell the others, I want to tell Ray. Promise?"  
  
"Promise." Grumbled Kai. A small smile crept onto her face. Kai walked out of the room.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Where is she Kai?" Asked Tyson, as he jumped around, looking for his female friend.  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"Where is she Kai?" asked Kenny.  
  
"First, where is Ray?"  
  
"Ray went out to practice, he'll be back tonight." Replied Max  
  
"K. Holly, well she's in the hospital."  
  
"She'll be alright, right?" Questioned Tyson, once he stopped jumping, a frown crept onto his face.  
  
"........no..."  
  
"How long does she have I mean." Asked Max  
  
"7 to 10 weeks."  
  
"Hi guys! What's for supper tonight?" Ray came in the door  
  
"Uh-oh!"  
  
"Hi Ray! We're eating out tonight, wait there, don't move!" Yelled Kenny.  
  
"Fine!"  
  
They all went out to some place ate and went back, by then Ray was to tired to notice, his girlfriend was missing.  
  
The next day, Ray went out, and the rest of the team picked Holly up.  
  
"Hey Ray, can I talk to you?" "Sure Holly."  
  
"Ray, you know how I had a doctors appointment, well, I have cancer of the lung, and I only have 7 weeks to live."  
  
"You sure?" sobbed Ray  
  
"Yah, please don't cry! I don't want anyone to be sad, I'll be out of my pain!"  
  
Seven weeks went by quickly for the worried team. One night, Holly, couldn't breathe, they rushed her to the hospital.  
  
"Ray?"  
  
"Yah?"  
  
"I want this put on my grave." She started t sing a soft melody, one that could make a busy place stop and listen.  
  
"Hush now, I see the light in the sky.  
  
Oh I can't believe I've been touched by an angel with love.  
  
A new day has come."  
  
Her eyes fluttered closed, the heart monitor, went straight. One last forced breath, and the words, "I love you, and Thank you, my friends, I'll wait there for you, good bye..."  
  
Tears fall from their faces, even Kai, let one lone tear fall.  
  
Here lies Holly  
  
1989-2005 15 years old  
  
Hush now I see the light in the sky.  
  
I can't believe I've been touched by an angel with love A new day has come.  
  
and it has for her, may she rest in peace. 


	2. First siting

Abnormal Day  
  
AB: Now even I must admit, that this story was sappy, weird, and Kai, wasn't out of character! I forgot to say, that this takes place when they are 15, got it??? After spending 2-3 years with Tyson, you'd lighten up to. This is after she died, the feelings of each Bladebreakers. You tell me who should be next k?  
  
YAB: Don't own beyblade. ~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Ray's POV  
  
I just sat there. Staring long and hard at the heart monitor, nurses, and doctors were doing everything to save her. I'm not stupid k? I know there's no way to help her; I can see it clear as day. I watch as Tyson is yelling at the doctors to do something, I find it unlike him. Nothing is right now, no one is the same as they use to be. She knew it all along, she knew there was nothing they could do, even if they had made her take the treatment, it would only get worse. I wanted to yell, cry, do something. I couldn't move, it's like when time won't go at normal speed. Finally, I realize, time had to be going again, I could hear Tyson, yelling at the security guards to let him go, I wish someone would shut him up for once. I finally realize, that he did stop yelling, I didn't hear yelling, talking or anything, I heard soft wimpers. I finally I turn, I found my team, crying. There was no point to anything now, nothing was going to bring her back, nothing. I can truthfully say, I've never felt so alone in my life.  
  
I hear noise coming through the doors. I hear Mariah, Lee, Kevin, and Gary. Mariah embraces me, and says everything will be ok. I turn to her, I've never felt so betrayed by her. Everything will be ok? I want to get out of here. I stood up, and walked out. Everyone watched me walk out, with a look on their faces. Kenny was complaining on how, he could of helped by researching lung cancer. Finally I couldn't take anymore, I ran. I ran far away from the hospital. After awhile, I realized, I was lost. I looked down the road, nothing, but I did see this light. It was beautiful, gentle, and quiet. I thought that it was a flashlight, but something told me to see it. I walked up to it. I got up to it, and reached out a hand for it. All of a sudden I was blinded, a bright light in gulfed me. When I opened my eyes, I almost fainted.  
  
There, in a long white dress, stood a girl, but it was a girl I knew.  
  
"Ray, don't worry. Everything will be ok. Nothing is forever, believe me. I'll forever be here, even if you can't see me. I love you, more than anything you remember that, ok?"  
  
"Yes, I love you to, I want to see you." She shook her head, and smiled lovingly down at him.  
  
"It is time for me to go. Good bye Ray."  
  
I woke up, and found myself in the hospital. As my eyes focused, I saw everyone crowded around the bed.  
  
"Ray, we found you in the forest, we thought you were dead!" Cried Tyson. After everyone left, Kai looked at me.  
  
"Saw her, right?" he asked. I nodded.  
  
"How long was I out."  
  
"3 days." He shrugged. I looked over at him. Kai will be Kai you know. 


	3. Final chapter: Giving understanding

AB: This Tyson's POV.  
  
YAB: We don't own beyblade.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tyson's POV  
  
I couldn't believe this, it was happening. I was yelling at the doctors. We couldn't loose her. That word, loose her, it made me feel like I had lost my hat. It was different. The guards finally restrained me. Like they would understand. I finally gave up, and cried...  
  
~~~ Flashback ~~~  
  
"Hey! Tyson! That wrist movement is getting a lot better!" Shouted a girl, a look of amusement playing in her hazel eyes.  
  
I turned around. "Hi Holly! Thanks! Kai told me I can't eat till I get it right!"  
  
"Br...cold even for the holiday season! Come on, we're going to go find a tree!" She smiled. She loved the holidays.  
  
"Come on stupid girl! Let's go!" yelled Kai. Holly shook her head and yelled back at him.  
  
"Bring it on Kai! I'm not scared of you!" she shrieked at him. Her and Kai hated each other...well, maybe not hated, but close.  
  
"You are weak Holly!" yelled Kai.  
  
"WELL! Um...I'll think of a come back later! Let's go!" She turned to me, after she finished glaring at Kai, and laughed.  
  
~~~ End of Flashback ~~~  
  
We began to worry about Ray. We went to look for him. We found him outside the wood; he was laying there, out cold. I yelled to everyone, and they came and took him back to the hospital. They said he was in a coma, from a mental break down, but on his face you could tell, he was as sad now, I knew something happened to him in that forest.  
  
I sat in bed, I couldn't sleep, I felt alone, she was my sister, sorta, she was always there like a sister. Suddenly, a bright light went down the hall. "Tyson, buddy, you're starting to see things." I think I'll go practice.  
  
~~~ Flashback ~~~  
  
"Tyson, what are you doing out here? It's 2 am!" Holly hissed at him, in irritation.  
  
"Nothing much, just practicing, I couldn't sleep."  
  
"Tyson! We got the tournament in the morning! And if you are going to tell me you'll get up, I'll be forced to drag you back to bed! If you wake up Kai, we are toast!" She glared.  
  
I knew she was right, wasn't she always? Kai would flip, and than it would be a yelling match. None of us ever figured out why he hated her, maybe it was the time she whipped his ass in a beybattle.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
I heard a faint noise. Finally I recognized it. It was the song Holly would hum or sing to me when I was nervous or just couldn't sleep it was our secret that I couldn't get to sleep quickly. The song sounded close and soft, my favorite part of the song was coming up next. I opened my eyes to see her sitting in the chair by the window singing softly like she once did. Rubbing my eyes I stared open mouth at her. Maybe she was one of those ghosts who didn't know they were dead or something I had no idea! Her eyes left the window and rested on me. She stood up and walked to my bedside.  
  
"Tyson, listen you have early practice tomorrow morning and you know how Kai gets." She said softly like I was some child.  
  
"But, your dead!" I looked at her in shock.  
  
"But I am here because you all need to move on, and you and Ray are the ones having the most trouble moving on." She said smiling a bit.  
  
I sat there in stunned silence. It felt like I had been defeated by a rookie kind of shocked feeling. She sat there knowing perfectly well she was dead. "I...I..." the words wouldn't come out, I wanted so badly to say that this was cruel of her to come back like this, it gave me no peace it was terrifying!  
  
"Come let me show you something." She stood at the door waiting for me. I stood up and followed her.  
  
"Let me show you something," she walked me to Kenny's room. There I watched him talk to Dizzi bout what had happened and how he could of helped. Dizzi was giving the crying Kenny reasurrence that she was ok and it wasn't his fault.  
  
Holly walked over to Kenny and placed her hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her and the first time since I've known him he looked confused!  
  
"H-h-h-h-h-h-holly-y-y-y-y?? your dead!!! At least, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, but listen it wasn't your fault this happened, and it'll be ok."  
  
Kenny smiled and nodded, I still didn't get what she was showing me.  
  
We left Kenny's room, and walked to Max's. I watched as she poked her head in. Max held a teddy close to him. It was a Draciel plushie, the one she gave him last Christmas. He was muttering in his sleep, and crying. Holly walked in and moved Max's bangs from his face and smiled. Max stopped crying and opened one eye.  
  
"Holly?"  
  
"Yeah Max it's me."  
  
"Your ok? You came here to tell there is a heaven? And I'll get to go there right?" he sat up in bed.  
  
"Yes Max," she laughed "there is a heaven and it's waiting, so live life and heaven will be an even greater place." She said smiling.  
  
"Ok! Well I'll see you soon." He said and laid back down.  
  
"Oh and Max, be strong for everyone, they need your happy nature to keep going." And with that she left the room and headed toward the last room. Kai's.  
  
Kai sat in his room fiddling with Dranzer.  
  
"Kai? You big moron what are you doing still up?" he obviously forgot she was dead.  
  
"I'm fixing Dranzer so I can prove to you I am the best and...and..." he dropped his sentence and lowered his voice. "and to keep my mind off your death." After realizing what he said he whipped around and for the first time I saw pure shock on his face.  
  
"Hey! I finally got a look of shock from you! YAY! Who's the best?" She laughed  
  
"Your dead!!"  
  
"Yeah I am, so you willing to go easy on them till they are feeling better?" she said teasing him.  
  
"Yeah I'll only make them practice 10 hours not the usual 15." He said with a smirk.  
  
"That's good, well get to sleep can't have the fearless leader collapsing at practice ne?" with that she left the room with me in tow.  
  
"Hey Holly what was the point of that?" I asked  
  
"remember in the song I use to sing to you? Remember it's meaning?"  
  
I looked at her like she had gone crazy, of course I remembered. "Yeah, it means not matter how rough things get you'll always be there for the team."  
  
"That's right, now remember your favorite verse?"  
  
"yeah I remember it."  
  
"do you remember why you liked it?"  
  
"yes, because um, could you sing it?"  
  
"Yeah sure." She smiled Countless eyes are watching  
  
countless eye are watching  
  
In this, our finest hour  
  
It's time to realize the dream  
  
And who we really are  
  
I'm gonna freeze this place in time  
  
Rise to meet the call  
  
Seize the moment, make it mine  
  
And, through it all...  
  
"It's because it means everyone is watching me in my finest hour."  
  
"Yes Tyson now here's my favorite verse."  
  
Sraight as the arrow flies  
  
I will run toward the finish line  
  
With all the strength I've found  
  
My feet won't touch the ground  
  
I will scale the heights if I believe  
  
Your wings of faith will carry me  
  
I'll go the distance just to reach  
  
The arms I'm running to  
  
I'll go the extra mile  
  
For you  
  
"It means no matter what even with everything I have I'll always be here. Right here, even when you are old and tired I'll be right there to pick you up when you fall, and when your loosing horribly to some other blader, I'll be there cheering you on like always did."  
  
She walked to the door and disappeared from site, and out of mine and the rest of the bladebreakers lives forever till death do us part... 


End file.
